


you are my fire (my one desire)

by glittering_git



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Draco is a good boy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138112
Comments: 28
Kudos: 82
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	you are my fire (my one desire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adybou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adybou/gifts).



> [Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/post/641664277734916096/hp-kinkuary-2021-is-here) is here! (which is honestly the best birthday present, like, ever!) I am so excited to be pushing myself to write for this. This is a gift for the lovely uphorie, who has been such a stellar friend and needed a bit of cheering up. I hope this puts a smile on your face ♥
> 
> Thanks to [fwooshy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwooshy/pseuds/fwooshy) for the quick and thorough beta. 
> 
> Title from the Backstreet Boys’ song “I Want it That Way.”

There’s nothing else you’d rather be doing. 

You're on your knees, hands tied behind your back, mouth full of heady cock—you wouldn’t trade positions for all the Galleons in the world. You pause, the tip of his leaking cock barely held between spit-slick lips. You know he wants you to keep sucking—you want that, too—but you can wait forever if it’s for him.

You start counting, waiting to see how long it’ll take him to start thrusting. Not long after you reach five, he grabs your hair and shoves the full length of his cock into your mouth. You’d smile if you weren’t so busy. You fall to your task eagerly, opening your throat as wide as you can and letting him fuck you until you gag. It’s rough, but you like that, too. 

“You’re so good at sucking cock,” he grunts between thrusts. You preen at the praise. You let your teeth graze his cock, knowing that will push him over the edge. “Fuck, Draco, you have no idea how hot you look.” You have some idea—you _do_ own an enchanted mirror—but you don’t mind hearing it from him. 

“You’re such a good boy,” he says, stroking his fingers along your stretched cheek. You shiver, his words warming you from the inside out. “You’re _my_ good boy,” he whispers, and you can feel tears building at the corners of your eyes. You’re so fucking close. There’s nothing you can do but keep sucking his cock. 

There’s nothing else you’d rather be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
